My Third Oneshot: An Unforgettable Halloween!
by jcfreak4ever
Summary: Butch is an underrated character, so I thought I'd change that! Has kind of a Halloween theme to it, even though it's a couple months away from now. haha Rated K for some rude humor and a touch of drama. Hope ya enjoy it, and R&R, please!


**An Unforgettable Halloween...**

"Oh, no! This might be it for me!" Jimmy gulped as the vampire who looked almost exactly like Butch crept ever closer with his pearly-white, needle-sharp fangs bared and gleaming in the silvery moonlight, forcing the boy genius to back into a dark alley that held no inkling of the promise of escape and into a shadowy brick wall from which a few rats and spiders scurried underfoot.

He tried to shield his face from the bite so immanent by turning his head and lifting his arms, but it was no use. Vampire Butch effortlessly lowered them and widened his gape, then held them down as he delivered the fatal, piercing, and painful bite to Jimmy's neck. With that, he let out an ear-splitting shriek.

At that moment, his eyes flew open as he sat bolt upright in bed, still screaming for a few seconds more, then he stopped and exclaimed, breathing heavily with his heart racing and his hand covering it, "Holy Heisenberg! ! That dream was so realistic! Thank goodness it wasn't real! !"

Right then, his alarm went off, emitting its classic rocket-liftoff sequence. "Well, better get ready for school," Jimmy told himself, shutting it off, getting out of bed, and proceeding to dress himself for the day. He then rushed downstairs, jetpack at hand, and grabbed a quick bite to eat, then hurried to the bus stop after a good teeth-brushing.

"Well, look who finally showed up!" Cindy teased, seeing Jimmy finally run up to the rest of them at the bus stop, "For once, ya just barely made it, Dweeb-tron! !"

"Yah!" Libby agreed, "Looks like the hare finally won the race! !" With that, the 2 girls burst into hysterical laughter.

Sheen giggled for a few moments, too, then stopped and said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I don't get it."

Jimmy could only roll his eyes at the 3 of them sarcastically. Right then, the bus pulled up and the 5 kids boarded it.

About halfway to Lindbergh Elementary, Jimmy was just minding his own business when...

_SPLAT! !_

A water balloon from out of seemingly nowhere landed right in his lap!

Uttering a low growl, he got up on his knees and faced the back of the bus, his eyes glancing at each of his classmates. Then, he saw the culprit! There, sitting in one of the seats towards the back of the bus and sitting next to Ike in the opposite row was Butch Pakovski! He apparently saw the menacing glare Jimmy was giving him, so he just looked at him and shook his fist at him, then sat back down and giggled with Ike while pointing at Jimmy.

Jimmy just rolled his eyes at them, then glared at him again, but that time, in his point of view, he took on the appearance of the vampire in his dream! "Yikes! !" he yelped, and quickly sat back down in his seat.

Butch noticed this and muttered to Ike, "Dude, what's with him?" Ike just shrugged.

Right then, the bus pulled up to the school and let everyone off.

As he was walking up the school steps, Cindy took one look at Jimmy and cracked, snickering with her mouth covered and pointing, "Yo, Freak-tron! Did you have an accident? !"

Glaring back at her temporarily, he retorted, "NO, Vortex, it was Butch who splattered me! Boy, is he ever gonna GET it...!"

With that, he raced ahead and pulled a balloon out of his hypercube, filled it up at the water fountain, tied it, then rushed to his classroom and taped it to Butch's seat. Then Jimmy took his seat and acted as if he didn't do anything. _That'll__ teach him..._ he sneakily thought to himself.

Soon afterwards, everyone else came in and took their seats. But when Butch took his seat, the balloon immediately popped and left a huge wet spot on the seat of his pants, which made him go, "AAAUUGH! ! !"

At that, the entire class burst out laughing, especially Jimmy. Then he looked over at him and told him, "Good. Now, we're even!"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Neutron!" Butch promised as Miss Fowl entered the room.

"Uh, dude, ya didn't need to share that with us...," Sheen pointed out, a disgusted look on his face while looking at him.

"But that's not-," Butch began, but Miss Fowl didn't let him finish.

"Butch, if you HAD to go, I could've given you a hall pass!" she informed him, trying ever so hard to stifle a giggle.

That just made the rest of the class laugh even harder for a few moments.

Then she sternly commanded her class, "Silence, children! Pop quiz!"

After he secretly sent the busted balloon back into his hypercube with one of his watch buttons via teleportation, Jimmy quietly challenged Cindy, "You are goin' down, Vortex!"

"You're on! !" she silently shot back as the quizzes were handed out to them.

Just before starting his, Wendell whispered to Butch, "Don't forget; today's Halloween!"

Glaring at him for a moment or 2, he whispered back, "Please... How could I not? !" Then he began his quiz.

When Miss Fowl called time, everyone handed each of their quizzes back to her to be graded. Once finished, she handed them back accordingly. During this, she told Cindy, "Congratulations, Cindy! You got the best grade in the whole class!"

"'A+'!" she remarked, "Pack it in, Neutron! Your best years are behind you! I got an 'A+' to your lowly-"

Jimmy just smirked and showed her his, saying confidently, "Read it and weep, Vortex!"

"'A++'? !" Cindy gasped when she saw it, "Miss Fowl, I thought you said I got the best grade in class!"

Exasperated, she replied as she continued to hand back the quizzes, "I meant '-except for Jimmy'! Do I have to say the same thing every TIME? !"

"Apparently!" Butch commented with a smirk.

When Miss Fowl returned his quiz, she questioned, "Butch, I usually get 'D's' from you, but this time you got an 'F'. Is something troubling you BRRAAWK? ?"

"I don't wanna talk about it...," he muttered as his face fell.

"Well, okay, Butch," she said as she returned to the front of the classroom to start the lesson.

As the day progressed, Jimmy noticed that Butch wasn't his usual self. Instead of acting all tough and mean to the nerds or geeks, he was just indifferent to everything and everyone around him, even as he was teased about what had happened that morning.

So, that afternoon at school's end, Jimmy called Sheen, Carl, Cindy, and Libby over to him for a quick discussion after they'd gathered their stuff together.

"This better be good, Neutron. I've got karate practice in an hour!" Cindy snapped, her arms folded.

"Have you noticed how eccentric Butch has been acting today? ?" he asked them.

"What's 'eccentric' mean?" Sheen wanted to know, scratching his head.

"It means 'weird', Ultra-Dork...," Cindy remarked in response to his question

"Oh," he realized aloud, then put in, "Well, of course, he's weird! He's a bully!"

"Yeah, but he's acting even weirder than usual today, ever since that silly, little incident in class this morning...," Jimmy returned while trying in vain to suppress a little snickering.

"Hey, um, Neutron? Why are ya laughin'? ?" Libby warily asked him.

"Maybe cuz he's the one who pulled that prank on Butch this morning?" Carl guessed.

"You're right, Carl! That's the only explanation for this!" Cindy concluded.

"But that was only-," Jimmy tried to explain, but Cindy cut him off.

"Save it, Nerd-tron!" she snapped, "Since you're clearly the one who caused this, apologize to Butch for what you did, take him to the Candy Bar to say you're sorry, or whatever, but, please, kindly leave us out of it!"

"But-," he began, but couldn't finish because the 4 others just walked away.

But just before he joined the rest of them, Carl warned, "Just be careful outside, cuz the weatherman said there's gonna be a big storm this evening, possibly with some power-outtages, too!" Then he hollered to the others while taking off running breathlessly after them, "Wait for ME! !"

Butch couldn't help but notice all that commotion going on, so he walked up to Jimmy and asked, "What was that all about, Neutron? ?"

But he backed away with his hands held out in front of him, thinking he was seeing the vampire from his dream again, and managed to say, "S-Stay back! I've- I've got garlic in my hypercube and I'm not a-afraid to use it on you, you vicious blood-sucker! !"

"Whoa, now, hold up, dude! You've been watching too many horror movies, Neutron! I am NO blood-sucker, that's for sure! !" Butch promised.

Slapping his face, shaking his head, and returning to reality, Jimmy informed him, "It wasn't my fault! My dad made me watch 2 horror movies last night, and that caused me to have a nightmare where you were a vampire, and I woke up screaming right as you were biting my neck!"

"Well, don't worry your mondo-sized head over it, Neutron. That is never gonna happen!"

Just then, they heard a door being shut and locked for the night.

"I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means...!" Butch gulped.

"C'mon! I know it's Halloween, but what's the worst that could happen? !" Jimmy rhetorically questioned with a shrug.

Then a large clap of thunder made itself known, a sudden downpour began falling on the school, and, with a large bolt of lightning, the power went out.

In the dim light coming from the windows, glass doors, and the red exit signs above each major entryway, he could see the look on Butch's face progress from concerned to worried. "Okay, so we had a power-outtage... BIG deal...," he remarked while rolling his eyes.

"Um, Neutron? I thought the school had a backup generator," Butch persisted.

"Now that you mention it, Butch, that is rather strange!" Jimmy noted, a tad concerned.

"Also, what's that weird noise? !" he exclaimed, quickly becoming quite scared.

"That's just the wind knocking tree branches against the windows, Butch!" Jimmy tried to convince him.

"But we only have bushes right next to the school building, and they don't touch any windows! !" Butch almost whimpered.

"True! Then where's that tapping noise emanating from? !" he asked, becoming a tad worried himself.

"And that scary moaning, too, Jimmy? !" Butch practically shouted, suddenly embracing him in his fright.

"Okay, now you're starting to scare me!" Jimmy admitted, walking up to the school's front door, both with teeth chattering.

"Also, who- or what is THAT walking toward us? ? !" Butch exclaimed, on the brink of going hysterical, looking through the glass door.

"It's hideous!" he almost shrieked, gazing at the skinny figure covered with mud, some caked on and some dripping from the extremities, leaves, and assorted twigs.

"Dude, if this is it, I just wanna say I'm sorry for being so mean to you and your friends!"

"And I'm sorry I retaliated back to you that prank you did to me on the bus! !"

"That was you? !" Butch gasped, then returned to shaking in fear of the approaching figure with Jimmy.

Once the figure got close enough, he realized aloud, scrutinizing it, "Hey, I know who that is!" The muddied person came up to the door and Jimmy recognized him immediately. "SHEEN? ? !" he exclaimed.

Then the 2 friends just stared at eachother, and within a minute, they both burst out laughing hysterically, Butch soon joining in the hysterics.


End file.
